letsmirageprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumi Daisy
Kurumi Daisy is the second Cure to join the team in the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She loves shopping and hanging out with her friends, but this blackens her Mirage Soul as she is doing this too often. Her catchphrases are and Personality No one messes with Daisy when she is talking to her friends. She has many hobbies as well, but shopping is her favorite. This makes her a target for Taika to turn her into a Kurokokoro. After she is saved by Cure Blossom Mirage, she realizes shopping isn't the most important part of life. History Past Life Daisy only lived with one parent because her father died in a car wreck. When girls in 3rd grade wondered why she was always upset, Daisy was able to start making friends. Unfortunately, her friends started arguing, so Daisy broke up with them. She then met friends who loved shopping, and Daisy decided to join with them. When Taika noticed Daisy's Mirage Soul was turning black, Daisy became a target and later had her Mirage Soul taken out. After being saved, she decided not to shop as much because it wasn't important. Becoming a Cure One afternoon, a student's Mirage Soul was being taken out. Cherry was going to transform in front of Daisy until a mascot named Miracle came. She concluded Daisy would be a great Pretty Cure and told her why she was chosen, as well as what happened to the Mirage Kingdom. Miracle turned into a Mirage Module and told Daisy how to transform. She then transformed into Cure Marine Mirage. Teaming up with her friend, the duo performed a duo attack to purify the Kurokokoro. After the two detransformed, Cherry declared she and Daisy to be forever friends, in which Daisy agreed. Cure Marine Mirage "The blue flower of the waving ocean, Cure Marine Mirage!" 手を振って海の青い花、キュアマリンミラージュ！ Te o futte umi no aoi hana, Kyua Marin Mirāju! Cure Marine Mirage is Daisy's alter ego. She is seen beside Cure Blossom Mirage a lot of the time during battle. With a greater speed than as a human, Cure Marine Mirage can sometimes make a Kurokokoro dizzy just by watching her, but she normally sticks to attacks. Transformation First, Miracle appears as Daisy's module, which opens. Daisy, holding the module, shouts "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and presses the navy blue button. The module flashes four times before it glows and Daisy's voice and eye color changes. Then, she is shown flying into a blue light with a navy blue light covering her body. Her collar appears, then her dress. She hugs herself tight and her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from light blue to navy blue and grows longer, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Attacks Soon! Items Soon! Relationships Miracle - Miracle is Daisy's mascot. Daisy always thought Miracle looked so cute, just like a baby animal. Miracle was glad she received a compliment and knew she chose the right person. Hanasaki Cherry - Being best friends, the girls love hanging out together, even if Daisy decides to take it too far. When Daisy became a Pretty Cure, Cherry declared the two to be friends forever, which Daisy agreed. Myoudouin Sunny - Daisy, along with Cherry, was excited about the transfer student. They tried to make friends with her, but unfortunately, nothing worked. Once Sunny became a Pretty Cure, the girls, along with Sunny, were friends. Tsukikage Rose - Daisy admires Rose so much she was the only one besides Cherry who thought the rumor about her was real. When Rose first joined the team, she was still upset about her kingdom's loss. Daisy likes to play with Rose to cheer her up. Etymology Kurumi (来海): Kuru (来) is come; coming; due; next and Mi (海) is sea; ocean. Together, it means the coming sea, a reference to Daisy's Cure ego. Daisy (デイジー): Her name is a reference to a different Cure who shares most of her Cure name and surname. Trivia *She is similar to Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine in many ways: **They share the same last name **They share nearly the entire Cure name (Erika is Cure Marine and Daisy is Cure Marine Mirage) **They had something taken out in the first episode (Erika's Heart Flower and Daisy's Mirage Soul) **They are the second Cure for each Pretty Cure team **They have some type of blue as the theme color **They are 13 years old, making them the youngest of their seasons *Her seiyuu is the same as Shiny Luminous's seiyuu. *So far, Daisy is the only Cure who is an orphan child. Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female